Soi meets a godess
by YourichiFan1590
Summary: this is my own story about Yourichi and Soi fon meeting...kinda between the show and real life


Chapter one: The Meeting

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ANYONE IN IT!!

A.N: Hey to all you readers!! It's nice to meet you! Just so you know, I don't even know if I like this story myself at the moment. LOL! Silly huh? Anyways, please enjoy this! Oh and please tell me if there is any thing wrong with this! I think I'll need it…Y-Y

Oh by the way! To all of you who read me other one….I'll past another chapter as soon as I can! Sorry I had it but my computer kinda shut down before I saved it….

"Wake-up! Wake-up! Ma'am you have to get up!" a servant told her mistress.

"No! I'm going to stay in bed for once! You know I had a meeting lest night and it didn't get done until it was almost dawn." Her mistress said as she went under the covers.

"But Ma'am you have to pick a bodyguard!" she said as she tried hopelessly tried to get her out of bed.

Then when she knew she was right she got up and sighed. "I hate when your right and didn't I tell you to call me 'Yoruichi'?" she asked while she got out of bed.

"Yes Ma-Yoruichi-sama. Forgive me." The servant said as she went out of the room to let her get ready. But all Yoruichi did to get ready was put her hair up and put on her komono. Then she was off.

While She hated to be watched by people she didn't know she knew that she didn't have a choice in that matter. But while she tried not to think about it she saw something, a girl. She was training with swords and stances when Yoruichi decided to have some fun so she did a quick step to her room and got changed into her fighting clothes and went to see what they were doing now. When she got there they were doing to hand-to-hand combat. So she went down there and saw there was the girl she saw earlier and she was the last one there. So she wanted to see what she could do. So before anyone knew who she was she went to kick the girl and to her surprise the girl was able to block her kick with ease

"Yo-" she felt a strong kick to her ribs before she could finish what she was going to say. The next thing she knew was that was she was on the ground. She landed on her back near a wall and could not get up because she noticed that she had a broken rib. So to make sure she was all right Yoruichi kneeled down to have a look. Yoruichi pushed gently on the wound and the girl flinched.

"What's your name?" She asked as she checked the other ribs to make sure she was ok.

"S-soi Fong. Ma'am you don't need to-" she was shushed by Yoruichi.

"Sorry about this. I didn't mean to break your rib." replied without seeming to have noticed that she added anything else.

"No! Please don't worry about me Ma'am! It was my fault that I let my guard down." She did not want to make her worry about her. She felt that she was not worthy of that. Then to Soi's surprise she was in Yoruichi's arms. She couldn't believe what was happening. She wanted to scream, yell, try to get out but she was surprised to find out that she liked the women's hold. Soi Fon was even more surprised that she was relaxing to the women's hold.

"Hey why do you fight?" Yoruichi asked right out of the blue.

"I fight to protect you and the main household, Ma'am." She answered automatically. She had to answer that question many timed before when she was training so it came easily to her. Then she heard her gave a humorless laugh.

"That's what everyone says."

"B-but its true!" She said then noticed that they were going to the hospital.

"Well then I hope you can prove that one day." She said when she found a nurse there and gave her Soi Fon. "Take care of her please. She has a broken rib" She stated then flashed off.

Yeah I know its weak and short but give me a break people. I don't wanna start something really big if I'm not sure if you guys like it….if you wan more then R and R cause I don't wanna do something that people don't read…

And yes there's no division here. I don't really like the idea so I made it different.

If you want anything else of have ideas then please say so I can make it to your liking.


End file.
